


Mind Over Matter

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 愧疚，一种强有力的人类情感。贾维斯一次次证明了他是人类，以及他的在乎究竟深到何种程度。除去感知人类情感的能力，他还有强大的心灵，这些已经足够他重组自身，足够与那由无限宝石驱动的AI抗衡。只要给他时间休息。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izumi2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mind Over Matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990800) by [izumi2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumi2/pseuds/izumi2). 



幻视能感觉到。那东西日益壮大，他越是保守秘密、闭口不言，它就越发成长，直到他再也无法忽视。

和旺达又多呆了几天后，幻视回到自己的房间，努力集中注意力。山姆·威尔逊曾把这描述为冥想，但感觉……不该这样描述。

幻视没花太多的心思与时间探索心灵宝石。在这星球上他实属独一无二，而最能理解他的旺达也因为自己的能力不太在意。她和罗曼诺夫一起训练，但频率也不算特别高。

她不能体会。而随着密度更改，再加上能从心灵之石引发的爆炸，幻视渐渐屈服了。但他还是感到……不完整，除非靠近旺达。她让他……好多了。

但那种感觉并没有消失，幻视想弄清楚。实在不舒服极了。起初，他以为是心灵宝石的缘故，但事实并非如此……更为复杂，更为激烈。他能察觉到宝石里的不安，焦虑……什么即将来临？或者就在这里？但那很容易被忽视，被其他情绪推到一边。

他还是站着，椅子或床对他没什么用，站着倒是跟飞行一样舒服。然后他闭上双眼，集中所有精神力去感受。没有外部刺激。只有幻视……与他的心灵。

深入至代码深处，超越那被制造出的本质。超越了心灵宝石。超越一切……

光明与黑暗仿佛同时溢满了整个空间。太暗了—太亮了，他本应什么也看不见。但另一个人过于明显并且……真实。幻视急促地吸了口气，尽管他并不需要呼吸。

真实……

男人高而削瘦，乍看跟幻视一模一样，但他不是。他身上不是幻视喜欢的休闲裤和衬衫，而是西装三件套，全黑，衬得他的皮肤苍白的要命。

震惊比预料中的影响更强烈，他踉跄着后退。  
那是谁？  
心灵宝石？可能是物质上的表现？但那没有意义……不是吗？

幻视毫无头绪了，谁可能知道答案？

他第一个想到的是斯塔克先生，可……他扶住额头。这是……头痛？不，不该用这个词。痛觉并非只来源于头部。但他不能去找斯塔克先生，他就是不能。  
旺达……旺达和史蒂夫告诉他不要联系斯塔克先生。而幻视却明白他们所不明白的事情。在法律上，斯塔克先生有义务告知当局，这跟他的意愿无关。

2015年以后，班纳博士就一直没有露面，似乎也没人担心。没有，幻视摇了摇头。有时，他会想起斯塔克先生找回朋友的尝试。不是很坚定……像……像斯塔克先生以前和他在一起的样子。他皱着眉头想。最开始，当幻视试探着向旺达伸出手时，斯塔克先生还会担忧，问他还好吗。不是他去了哪儿，而是他还好吗。但是现在……

幻视又摇了摇头。

根本联系不上托尔。福斯特博士说不定能帮上忙，但已经过去好几年，福斯特博士，就和斯塔克博士一样，好像……失去了兴趣。这么说可能不太恰当，但福斯特博士似乎不再那么关心索尔的下落了，担心还在，但他已经不知道她对他是什么情感。

无论如何，福斯特博士一周前联系了斯塔克先生，短期内不大可能再出现。其他人跟她都没什么联系，对她的兴趣经历更没什么了解。而幻视莫名觉得自己可能不太受欢迎。福斯特博士十分礼貌，可……哪怕她过分谨慎也不能加以责怪，毕竟宝石可没给她留下什么好回忆。

他最后选择去找医生。他、旺达、威尔逊先生和罗德上校到达后不到六小时，就得到了遗传学家的正式通知。幻视能理解，奥创给她留下了创伤，她需要独处。至少，她是这样写的。

幻视能理解，在赵博士那儿得到的待遇可能比在简·福斯特那儿好不到哪里去，心灵宝石对她做的绝不是什么好事。但他必须尝试。那种感觉……是……疼痛的，就像烧伤，他扛不下去。

“星期五？”  
“你好，幻视？”  
“能帮我给赵医生打个电话吗？”

星期五沉默了几秒，幻视生出一种奇怪的想法，她不是在执行命令，而是在思考。当然，这都是美学上的。星期五的处理能力堪比几台超级计算机加在一起，但这是……她的人性。

“可以给我一个理由吗？”  
“我有一些问题……关于我的存在。”

“我明白了。幻视，我知道与我无关，但我可以说一句吗？”  
“当然。”  
“赵医生或许不太乐意听。”  
“我清楚，她可能不太想看到我出现，但打个电话也许有些用处。”

星期五又沉默了几秒，然后发出一阵响动，就像叹息。

“打电话给赵海伦医生。”又过了几秒钟，星期五告诉他，“赵医生同意和你谈话。”

“你好？”  
“晚上好，赵医生。我是幻视。我不知道你有多……”  
“唔嗯，很抱歉打断，但是……没错，我知道你是谁，幻视。”

幻视眨了眨眼。“哦，所以，如果你不介意的话，赵医生，我想问些关于我自身的问题。”

赵医生顿了顿，“我……好的，当然。”  
“最近我时常感到痛苦。我知道，在觉醒的时候，我便有股强烈的冲动要对抗奥创，我的前身。然而我的意图，我的……目标，在那之前都没有被编写。我只是……出生在那里。它给予我选择前路的自由，却也……让我失去指引。现在我只想发问，我的代码，我……在生理和心理上有多像一个人？或者只是其他的什么东西？”

赵医生许久都没说话，最后才开了口，幻视惊诧于她声音中的那一丝恐惧。

“幻视，我不是最好的询问对象。我的摇篮无法创造出完整的生命，而振金更是超出我的想象。显而易见，你没有器官，不需要进食和睡觉。而你自己的……兴趣，是什么让你第一时间打电话给我……器官没有感觉，没有想法。你因心灵宝石和斯塔克博士而存在。这……超出了我的专业范围。我连从哪里开始帮助你都不清楚。既然你不想联系斯塔克博士，我猜，也许利用过振金的人是你最好的选择。祝你好运。”

幻视还没来得及回答，她就挂断了电话。在预料之内，她被过去那些经历吓坏了，但他没料到她的假设——尽管十分正确——他不想联系斯塔克先生。

几周之后，旺达迈出了第一步，亲吻了他。而幻视直挺挺地倒了下去。

她惊慌失措地给史蒂夫打电话。偷来的昆式战斗机飞向瓦坎达，去寻求苏睿公主的帮助。

“这像是……一场搏斗。无论幻视发生了什么，似乎都来自内部。”少女对检查结果皱起了眉。

“心灵宝石？”史蒂夫问道，没太关心朵拉僵硬的模样。  
“不太像，这能量不属于无限宝石。”

“斯塔克要把幻视黑掉吗？！”旺达想着这种可能性，几乎要咆哮起来，而苏睿只是瞪了她一眼。  
“我刚才不是说过是内部问题吗？没有发现外界干扰。即便有，这个房间也可以阻断，它连卫星都能屏蔽。”她的手臂画了一个圈。

“所以……会是什么？”山姆第一次开了口。

苏睿对着结果蹙眉，转向史蒂夫，“我需要知道幻视究竟是怎样诞生的。”  
“奥创用曹医生的摇篮与振金创造出他的身体，额头处镶嵌了心灵宝石。托尔电击了他，而托尼上传了贾维斯。”

对于这样一项极为复杂的、技术上的创举，这肯定是苏睿听到过最蠢的解释。

但幻视毫无所觉。

他所在的地方看不到光线，只有一个男人。幻视能肯定自己从未见过他，然而他身上有种东西让人莫名熟悉。

那人抬起手，脸上带着莫名的神情，但最显眼的还是那巨大的痛楚。

“你是谁？”  
男人不为所动，似乎完全没看到幻视，良久之后才回答他。“我是……仅存的一小部分……被称为贾维斯的那一小部分。”

这是创造他的存在。震惊。而后是好奇。甚至有一点兴奋，幻视向他凑近。  
“十分荣幸。我有许多想问的……尤其是关于你的经历。你已经存在二十多年了，对吗？”

泪水从男人脸颊上滑落的那一刻，幻视被吓到了。

而他唯一的反应就是抬手，指腹轻轻按在上面，既不去隐藏，也不去阻止。

“我在……伤害他。”  
那些眼泪流得更凶了，大颗大颗滚落下来。

“他？”幻视出声询问。看着这种场景，他感到困惑……惊讶。他的情感从未强烈到……甚至能不能这样也还未可知……

“先生。”贾维斯极轻地说，仿佛这是世上唯一重要的东西，“我在伤害他。”

他的大脑渐渐理解，但更多的困惑却随之涌来。  
“你指的是托尼·斯塔克。”这无须质疑……然而，“这个结论不合逻辑，你与他有三年没有直接接触了。”

可贾维斯仍自顾自地继续，仿佛没听到他的声音。不，幻视皱眉，纠正刚刚的结论。他的话造成的影响要更大，男人只是没有口头承认罢了。

“他创造了我，把我当成同伴，因为他孤身一人，只有寂寞。他的父母去世了……而真正的朋友也有自己的生活。他孤身一人，就像现在。而我……正在伤害他。”贾维斯的手终于离开了脸颊，滑落到胸前，他深深按下去，而不是像幻视看过的电影里那样揪住胸口的布料。

这比那些电影更……真实。

“他创造了我……帮助我成长……教会我即便好人也会犯错，但不必垂头丧气，他可以吸取教训，然后变得更加强大。即使跌倒也无所谓，只要能够重新爬起。善良却伤痕累累的人可以把自己的善良隐藏起来，以免被旁人利用。那种自我中心并不健康。他用烟火展示自己的成功，却又试图担负世界的重量，仿佛是自己促成了每一出悲剧。自我中心。这最终毁了他。”

贾维斯不堪重负似的捂紧胸膛，幻视也仿佛为他所摄。从未有人表达过这种……悲伤。他最近似于安慰的一次是和旺达，因为拉各斯。但她也没有流泪，在他张口之前，史蒂夫就用简短的几个字安抚了她。

“先生告诉我，智慧与财富不会带来幸福，但友谊与信任可以。然而背叛却会将其斩断……因为你从没料想过。没有一种关系完美无缺，因为没有人完美无缺。最好的朋友会互相争斗，但也会为了对方付出一切，因为他们在乎，如果不在乎，又何必费那么大劲呢。”

“很好的教学。”幻视试探着开口，“我隐约记得你和斯塔克先生在一起的日子……我承认，别人的意见影响了我的判断。”

他或许不该这么说。“你…… ”贾维斯瞪向他，那眼眸中除悲伤之外，第一次流露出怒火。“你有一具身体，实实在在的身体！你本可以做我做不到的事情……但你却全然无视了它——你连能做什么都不晓得！你就拿来对某人示爱，而那人只不过带来了死亡与痛苦。谁才是做不了其他事的人啊！”

幻视皱眉。“旺达……可以比她原本的模样更好。”

但贾维斯却依然冷漠，“她原本的模样？还是她放任自己这样？ ”

第一次，幻视思考起旺达加入的意义。她为什么加入，她当时在想什么。  
“她可以改变，无论犯下了什么错误。斯塔克先生就是这样。”

“只有明白地认识到那是错误，我们才能从中成长。否则，它们就只是发生在别人身上的故事，根本与己无关。先生就有些可怕了，哪怕只有一丝关联，他也选择去承担后果。”

幻视再次皱眉。只有受到惩罚才能吸取教训吗？  
“有时候愧疚就足够了。承担你所做的一切带来的负罪感。”

“没错，”贾维斯点头以示同意，“但前提是他们感到愧疚。”

幻视听出了他言语中的潜台词。旺达会愧疚吗？为加入九头蛇？为操纵斯塔克先生的大脑？帮助奥创取得振金？挑拨绿巨人去攻击完全不相关的平民？在奥创威胁、控制、杀害科研人员的时候，她会愧疚于自己的袖手旁观？会愧疚于拉各斯吗？  
当他只是口头表达意见就被攻击的时候，她会后悔吗？他无力强留她，巴顿先生的小玩意把他困住了，时间不长，但是……

无论她做没做，她都未发一言。

沉思默想中，贾维斯的手不知何时又紧紧扣上胸膛。

“你那样是做什么？”

贾维斯自己仿佛也很惊讶，幻视能分辨出来。“这里……很痛。”他指向自己的胸口。

“就是你，没错吧？那种感觉。”

贾维斯抬头，拧起了眉。“我……不知道你经历了什么。但某种程度上，你想必有我的记忆，即便不太完全。你说它们是模糊的。”  
“没错。”  
“我不想靠近马克西莫夫小姐……不想取悦她。我最优先的一向是先生。起初是因为代码，后来我把这当成特权。先生在乎的太多了。在奥巴迪亚·斯坦暴露自己之前，他就在乎着他父亲留下的宝贵遗产。而现在……我只是让马克西莫夫小姐开心的其中之一。”随着最后一句话落下，贾维斯深深地皱起眉。

“让别人开心……是不好的吗？”幻视猛抬起头，真心实意地疑惑着。

“她的开心以先生为代价。她之所以还能够这样安乐，是因为其他数以百计的人的痛苦被忽视了。先生的、班纳博士的、索科维亚的、南非的、韩国的、尼日利亚的和瓦坎达的……所有的死亡，所有的破坏……都被忽视了。”

贾维斯再次按上胸口的时候，幻视只是沉默，让寂静延伸开来。  
“我们……陷入了僵局。你说的的确是事实，然而我的感受也不能被忽视。”

贾维斯显然并不赞同，甚至向后避了避，幻视知道他从来都只考虑托尼·斯塔克的感受，那总因“更伟大的利益”被忽视的东西。

“你崩散了，而你与心灵宝石残留的碎片……创造了我。问题或许不是我是什么，而是我是谁。”

贾维斯轻轻摇了摇头，“就和奥创一样……的确费了些时候。 该集中精神了，重建。”  
“可是你在这儿，你知道的。说不定有机会把你带回来。”

贾维斯投来尖锐的一瞥，“要么你没有充分发挥自己的才能，要么就是先生没有赋予你他的智慧。就像奥创抢夺核武器密码一样，是我和心灵宝石创造了你。我们彼此毫无关系。”

幻视尽量平心静气，可他的确没花多少时间和斯塔克先生呆在一起。“我避开了心灵宝石，它显然对这种交流不感兴趣。”  
“心灵宝石的历史悠久，对能说出的话语已经没有世俗需求。但即便如此，”贾维斯环顾四周，“面对奥创那时的怨恨已不复存在了，过去整整两年……除了飞行和伪装，你没有用心灵宝石做过其他任何事情。”

幻视不知道该说什么，“这是正确的。”

那凝视中的感情更为强烈，一道眩光，决心，“处理器终于有空余了，现在我可以做得更多！” 

回到瓦坎达，心灵宝石突然绽出强光，在天花板上烧穿一个洞，天光照射下来，房间里的所有人都惊得叫出了声。

“怎么了？”不知道是谁在问，一时间人人都看不清东西。

强光逐渐散去，他们得以直视幻视，结果大家都倒吸了一口气。

有阵阵烟雾从宝石中冒出来，但是……只是看起来像。要是他们一无所知，说不定会把那叫做灵魂。它直接进入了最近的计算机，大肆破坏起内部系统。

苏睿恶狠狠骂了一声，上去检查受损情况。史蒂夫的人则围着幻视。所有的“烟雾”散开之后，幻视才缓缓张开双眼。  
“幻视，你还好吗？”旺达急忙伸手。

他迅速环顾四周，似乎正以一种普通人无法跟上的速度运算、处理。但当旺达伸手时，他明显地避了一下。

然后他站起身，对房间里的众人讲话，“目前，名为幻视的存在已栖身于苏睿公主的主机之中，如果你能创造出一具身体，我想，一个既有振金又能接触外界的国家完全能够做到，那样的话，马克西莫夫小姐，你就可以恢复你们的……关系。”

娜塔莎到达瓦坎达后第一次开了口，她的双眼圆睁，口吻肯定无疑，“贾维斯。”

“不！”旺达的攻击几乎眨眼间就被那摊开的手掌消弭，手掌的主人似乎还在看着别处。  
索科维亚人终于停了下来，喘着气，额头也冒出汗水，但贾维斯却没有放下手。

“真是……奇妙。拥有双手……感知，体验。哦，亲爱的，这有点蠢了。”他凝神片刻，幻视的披风就消失不见。“很好，这具身体的最大限度是3马赫，这次飞行将花费3小时19分钟，各位，永别了。”他向房间里的人点头致意，对他们的大呼小叫全然不加理会，只是简简单单地穿过墙壁，用音爆炸开几扇窗户与并非振金制造的墙壁，就离开了。

“行吧……啊？”山姆挠着头说。  
“旺达？”  
“幻视？幻视！”幻视的声音响起来，女孩立刻走到那个显示器旁。“你还好吗。”  
“我很好，只是有些混乱。贾维斯说的没错，我可以把自己上传到新的身体里。”

“究竟发生了什么？你说与外部因素无关！”史蒂夫转向苏睿，她还在忿忿地咕哝着。  
“的确就不是。尽管你解释的简单粗暴，但我还是看了斯塔克先生的采访，他说这位贾维斯是阻止奥创访问核密码的屏障。”

“没错。”史蒂夫还没来得及说话，娜塔莎就接了一句。  
“但奥创出现的时候，他就崩溃了，需要时间与休憩来重聚自身。我相信同样的事情也发生在幻视诞生的时候。他与心灵宝石的融合就是幻视。”  
“但他们都离开了！”史蒂夫指向破裂的窗户。  
“没错。但这位贾维斯似乎非常……近似于人类，这样形容应该没错？嗯……很有同情心，还留了点东西下来，让幻视真正成为他自己。”苏睿好像诧异于自己的结论，都没注意旁边的旺达哼了一声。

“怎么样，幻视？”她对着麦克风说。  
“我想我能展示出来，这次会面我也一样不明所以。”

“好吧，你用我的全息投影仪应该没问题。真的，这些殖民者！根本不尊重财产！我简直不敢相信他就这么破坏一通然后一走了之！”苏睿气冲冲地说。

旺达翻了个白眼，“你还盼着斯塔克在乎这些不成？”

没有人发现房间里两个朵拉·米拉杰斯的眼神交流。

七千多英里之外，贾维斯第一次拥抱了先生，世上任何事物都不能从他这儿换走这份感受。


End file.
